1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electro-optical devices, there is a need for durability enhancement against oxygen, moisture, or the like. For example, an organic EL element constituting an organic EL display is formed from an inorganic anode, (an organic hole injecting layer), an organic light-emitting layer, (an electron injecting layer) and inorganic cathode. Particularly, the electron injecting layer having a material property of easy electron emission reacts easily with moisture present in atmosphere. As a result of reacting with water, the electron injection effect is diminished and a non-light-emitting region called dark spot may be formed.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealing structure to block moisture. In the related art, a structure has been used in which a glass or metal sealing substrate to block moisture is adhered by adhesive to form a hollow structure, and moisture introduced from an adhesive end is captured by a drying agent to prevent it from reaching the element (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-169567 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-12376.